


Welcome to my Reality

by Cozonke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: 2 + 2 is 4, Accidental Hugging/Cuddling, Angela bast mum, Angst, Author is probably a 3 yr old boi on who smoked trees, Characters may be out of personality, Crossover, Dominance, Extra gay shit, Flirting, Fluff, Moira is a bad mom/dad, Multi, Probably describing me, SO gay that the cosmos became gay and glittery, Sadly not Trans moira, Sha lin ruins everything, Smut, Stealing, Teasing, Touching, gay shit, lying, minus 1 that 3 quick maffz, random shit, slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozonke/pseuds/Cozonke
Summary: No idea





	Welcome to my Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk... oops

Im making this random shit so dont hate :v, im a 3 yr old boi who smoked trees, 

1st chapter will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
